


Fire and Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Demons, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico summons a demon and gets more than he bargains for</p><p>Rated T for language and other things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Nico was going to summon a demon. He was going to hell anyway, so a little soul selling wouldn't hurt anyone. Plus he would get a request out of it, which was pretty cool.

He had a couple things in mind for a request. The first was to bring his sister, Bianca, back from the dead. If that wasn't a thing the demon could do, then there was always the back up plan, which was 'Make me straight'.

If that couldn't be granted, then the final request Nico would ask would be to have three undead soldiers. It would be cool, and besides, he liked undead stuff anyway.

All that was running through Nico Di'Angelo's head as he began chanting. His summoning circle was ready, with his offering, three McDonald's happy meals, in the center. Hopefully, this would work.

A gust of air filled the room, but Nico didn't stop, raising his voice to be heard over the howling wind. Where was it coming from?

He eventually finished the chant and slumped back, exhausted. But soon, a voice snapped him out of his stupor.

"God damn it Di'Angelo, I didn't want the pickles."

Nico opened his eyes in surprise, and they widened at seeing a small Latino boy with untamed curly hair munching on the happy meals. He was cute. Really cute. Nico blushed despite himself.

"How do you know my name." He asked, backing against the wall.

The boy gave him a look. "You summoned me, remember. It's kinda my job to know your name."

"Oh." Nico said, stepping forward. "What's your name then?"

"Uh, I think the name I use up here with mortals is... Leo Valdez. Yeah, that sounds about right. Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme, at you service." The demon, Leo, said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"That's great, Leo. Can I have my request now?" He demanded, tapping his foot. Leo nodded.

"C'mon, go ask you dear Uncle Leo what you want for Christmas." He said, the devilish grin staying on his face the entire time. Nico groaned.

"Can you bring my sister back from the dead?"

Leo made a face. "That's not how it works, Neeks. Since I'm nice, I'll let you have another request."

"Can you make me straight?" Nico asked, looking down in shame. He knew he was a monster. He was a freak of nature. Maybe Leo could help set him right.

Leo tilted his head to the side, as if reading Nico's mind. "That's quite the internalized homophobia you got there. I'll tell you what. There really isn't a way to 'cure homosexuality', per se, but I can help you accept it."

"I guess." he said quietly, watching the demon grin.

"Great. Now lets get to work."


End file.
